Nightmare
by AshGlitter
Summary: That day Gintoki bumped onto Hijikata at the alley... again. Ginhiji oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! Another Ginhiji oneshot! I've written this for quite a while and it was so fun I cannot help but laugh like a mad girl in the train. I like to post it on my birthday last Thursday but it still not finished. So finally Im done and posted it. I really hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review! Thank you so much for reading and favouriting and following ya all! With lots of love IatyXD**

* * *

 ***** Nightmare *****

 **Warning: Spoiler of ep 166, sheer fluff**

* * *

The white haired samurai dragged his feet down the alley, carrying the pile of Jumps manga in both hands. His mouth widened for a yawn before resuming his endless bickering about separating trash. He felt a little dizzy after being forced to wake up by his menacious landlord. He wondered why that old woman could see the pile of his manga hidden inside the rack of empty bottles. He swore he hid them perfectly. He could not stop himself from cursing the old woman's good eyesight.

If it was not for her vigilance, he would not be walking at the alley right now.

When he spotted the trash can at the end, he noticed a shadow of a man. He stopped and looked up to meet a black uniformed officer before him.

Gintoki simply cringed. "You? Not again."

The man dropped his cigarette and squished it with his black shoe. "Yorozuya."

"What is it now?" Gintoki tilted his head, feeling annoyed. "Are you spying on another terrorist again? Or are you stalking some girl? Whatever it is, I ain't gonna do another handcuff episode with you. Give me a break."

"Yorozuya," uttered Hijikata again, head hanging low.

Gintoki stared with bafflement. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm throwing trash here? Better say it before I end up throwing them at your face."

The dark green haired lad lifted his gaze, revealing eyes with dark circles. Gintoki nearly choked on his breath. Something must have happpened to the vice chief. Did he get possessed by that demon sword again? He appeared nothing like he used to, more gloomy and quiet if Gintoki had to describe it.

"Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki resorted to the polite approach.

"I want a hug from you."

The pile of manga slipped off Gintoki's grip as he creased his brows. "Oi, oi. Do you know what time is it? It's morning. You're the one who said you're off limits at this time."

Gintoki and Hijikata has been lovers in secret for a very long time. They seldom show affection in the day or whenever they were not alone so they could hide their true relationship. Gintoki actually did not care if anyone found out but it was Hijikata's idea to hide it. The vice-chief did not wish to tarnish Shisengumi's reputation which Kondo built with his blood and tears. Hijikata was obviously in a difficult position, neither did he want to leave Shisengumi or Gintoki.

"I need it," Hijikata pouted, looking deeply into Gintoki's eyes.

Gintoki laughed dryly. "No way. If I do, you're gonna blame me later. Calling me pervert, insatiable. Do you know that I just woke up-"

His words were cut off when Hijikata grabbed the hem of Gintoki's white hakama right above his chest.

"Faster."

"Tch," was all Gintoki could say before he pinned Hijikata against the wall, hiding the lad's entirety with his own. "That's not fair, idiot. What's the big idea seducing me so early in the morning?"

There was pain in Hijikata's expression.

"Tell me what happened," Gintoki purred, his breath sprayed warmly on Hijikata's forehead. "Did Okita-kun try to kill you again? Or did he record over your anime with his sadistic porn videos? Did Gorilla-san give you too much work? I can talk to him, you know."

Hijikata hesitantly shook his head, still gripping Gintoki's hakama. "I had a bad dream."

"Eh?" Gintoki blurted.

The indigo eyes looked up and marred his face as though he was about to cry. "I dreamt you were making out with that Yoshiwara girl."

Gintoki had his eyelids hooded his eyes in the most deadpanned expression. "What?"

"It feels like real!" Hijikata scowled, irritated by Gintoki's show of disbelief. "You were happy with her. Laughing and kissing."

"Oh, kissing? Do you mean like this?"

Gintoki pecked his lips against Hijikata's, making the smaller lad wide eyed.

"Or like this?"

Gintoki tilted his head and rammed his lips hard for a deep kiss, stealing Hijikata's every breath. Slicky noises of tongue rolling over one another filled between them, Hijikata emitting embarassing moans as Gintoki licked until the roof of his mouth. When Gintoki felt it was enough to prove his loyalty, he released Hijikata, lips all bruised crimson and he wiped his own saliva which was somehow drooling to his chin. It was surprising that the kiss produced a great amount of wetness but only when Gintoki looked up, he was wrong.

Tears were rolling profusely down Hijikata's cheeks. Gintoki leaned back, astonished.

"Why're you crying?"

With both hands, Hijikata pushed Gintoki roughly and Gintoki fell down on the ground.

Hijikata wiped his face with his sleeve and gritted his teeth at Gintoki. "Is that how you kissed her? That was incredible yet you only did that with her first! You cheated me with her, damn Yorozuya!"

"Oi!" Gintoki winced for being openly accused.

As soon as Hijikata could breathe calmly, Hijikata turned to face his back at Gintoki.

"Let's break up."

Gintoki could only crease his brows.

"I should have known you would cheat on me," Hijikata sniffled. "I only left you on your own for two weeks and you hooked up with another girl behind me. It's not rocket science to find out that you cheated on me. I mean, that McDonalds' fringe bitch definitely likes you back. She's pretty and hot, just like the girls in those porn videos you watched. If you can't get that reporter, she is fine, right? Stop messing with me! I have enough of this!"

Hijikata turned sideways to fix a glare on Gintoki who seemed unbothered and cold as always. "We're going our separate ways. I'm sure Gintama fans wants to see you in a stupid black tux with a girl in a white wedding dress. Why would they want to see two men like us hooking up secretly anyways? That's right. I will finally get to do my job in peace and you can go ahead hook up with Yoshiwara girls or that homeless bastard. I don't give a piece of crap for you anymore! We're done!"

A beat of silence entered between them. The alley never felt so hollow and empty until then. Hijikata panted short breaths, to have finally poured out everything he held behind his chest. To say he was relieved was a lie. He could never imagine ending his relationship with his lover of four years. They went through all the troubles and mindblowing days despite how toxic their relationship could be.

There were many a time sacrifices been taken and hearts getting disappointed but they reconciled no matter what. He knew this life of a samurai would not bring happiness to his partner as he could die anytime but the brief encounters, the quick well spent nights and the weird meals they shared together were priceless to him. Something he could never imagine with Mitsuba happened with Gintoki.

They simply could not continue living without each other.

But if there was one thing Hijikata could not tolerate, it was betrayal.

A rumble of laughter snapped Hijikata from his thoughts as he watched the silverhead climb to his feet.

The former white knight stood with hands on his hip. A large grin plastered on his face. "I thought that this day never comes. Finally it is time for celebration!"

Hijikata's face turned pale as white, gaping at the words coming out of Gintoki's mouth.

"Ma, ma, who should I celebrate with today? I wonder Hinowa-san is free today. I hope she can find me some pretty girls to play with," Gintoki snickered, rubbing his own chin. "Ah, maybe Hasegawa has not found a new job yet. I have some spare money. Another game of pachinko should be alright."

Gintoki began to make his move while Hijikata remained stiff and gut-stricken. He watched Gintoki sliently, as the man paced away to the end of the alley. His heart was twisted multiple times listening to how happy Gintoki was to break up.

It felt so unreal that he almost died inside.

"Ah," Gintoki suddenly flinched, and he turned to face Hijikata.

With wide eyes, the vice-chief anticipated Gintoki to run back to him like he always did. Throw him down, lock him in a savage kiss, telling him that things doesn't have to be this way.

"Ogushi-kun," Gintoki smirked, "As a police officer, kindly do me a service. Throw those manga at that trash can for me. Thank you!"

"Oi," Hijikata muttered but it went unheard.

Gintoki was moving away, humming a happy tune.

"Wait, Yorozuya," Hijikata said softly, but he was too late.

Gintoki reached the end of the alley and made a left turn. "Ah, Tsukuyo-chan! Can't believe to see you here!"

The hand Hijikata did not realise was stretched to reach Gintoki fell by his side.

"I have such awesome news. I'm finally single today. I can hook up with anyone I want! Ne, what about tonight, Tsukuyo-chan? No, no, what about now? Let's proclaim our love out open like I can never do that before! Let me kiss you to your dreams, honey!"

"Damn Yorozuya!"

Involuntarily, Hijikata dashed to the end of the alley and made the same turn, with thought of kicking the two shameless duo in the face when a giant white furball towered him. In one hit, the huge paw anchored Hijikata, flattening him against the floor. The white demon dog started sniffing him in every corner of his body.

"That's right, Sadaharu!" Gintoki cheered next to his pet. "Check for me if this bastard is an imposter!"

"Teme! Stop it!" Hijikata yelled, having his skin rubbed by the canine's nose. "What the hell are you doing? How dare you gang-raped a police officer in broad daylight?!"

"Huh?" Gintoki made a signature mortified face. "Don't get your hopes high, baka mayora! If I do that, this show is not safe for children to watch anymore!"

"Kuso! You fooled me! Stop, seriously! I'll get you arrested!"

Gintoki snorted. "Sadaharu, if you need to strip him naked, go ahead!"

Sadaharu jumped on Hijikata. "Woof woof!"

"Kisama!" groaned the vice chief.

"Danna danna, what is this commotion about?"

Appeared the brownhead in his neatly dressed unifrom as he approached Gintoki. When he discovered that it was Hijikata being trampled by the giant dog, Sougo snickered. "Are, Hijikata-san. What are you doing? Is that how you want to die?"

"Sougo!" Hijikata begged. "Help! Stop this monster! Call the pet terminator! Wait- No, not there!"

Sadaharu almost bit Hijikata's crotch when Gintoki pulled his pet away. "Not good, Sadaharu. That's not food."

"Don't give me that crap!" scowled Hijikata, protecting his groin with two hands.

Sougo sighed and looked at Gintoki. "Danna, you know I can arrest you for harrassment on a police officer."

"You can go ahead, and arrest Sadaharu," Gintoki dully replied, earning him a mouthful bite on his head.

"Sougo," Hijikata sat up and pointed at Gintoki. "Arrest him! Send him to prison! We can't let this man walk freely!"

"Ah?" Gintoki growled.

Sougo huffed and turned around. "Do it yourself. I'm on patrol."

"Teme!" Hijikata cussed and tried to stand up only to fall back, his muscles bruised by the forceful weight of Sadaharu's grooming him. "Kuso."

"Danna, you have to come with me," Sougo patted his shoulder. "You cannot hurt Hijikata-san unless you invite me. Your hand."

"No, no! I will treat him! Come on, let me go this time! I was just taking my pet for a walk when this mayora decided to be Sadaharu's food."

"No I did not!" Hijikata yapped hugging his stomach.

"Well, okay. Reason accepted," Sougo smirked.

Hijikata nearly had his eyeballs rolled out. "Ehhhhh?"

In one lift, Gintoki carried Hijikata on his shoulder and walked away.

"Make sure you give him the massage that won't make him wake up tomorrow!" Sougo added with a malicious hint in his eyes.

"No, no! Put me down!" Hijikata struggled.

Sinisterly, Gintoki laughed. "Of course, Okita-kun. And tell your chief that his vice-chief will be on medical leave for a week. He will have trouble walking on his own."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Hijikata panicked, punching amd kicking.

"Roger, danna," Sougo gave a thumbs up.

Hijikata winced. "Oi, don't roger him!"

Gintoki could not care less and hold him tightly until they reached Gintoki's bedroom. Gintoki dropped him onto his futon and glared at the sprawled out lad.

"Oi," Hijikata stiffened, kicking his feet to back away. "What do you think you're doing? It's broad daylight. Those kids, China and Megane!"

Gintoki untied his belt and kicked away his wooden katana. "They're downstairs, with everybody else."

"Everybody else?" Hijikata hiccuped.

Gintoki stooped low at the same eye level as Hijikata. "Olg hag, ugly cat ears, oh. Tama definitely records your moans from downstairs. In fact, I'm gonna make the whole neighbourhood hear you. Even Hedoro will blush in his treehouse."

Hijikata threw a pillow at Gintoki. "Stop messing with me! You're crazy! Messed up in the head! Baka, baka, baka!"

"So are you."

The hand that was throwing things at Gintoki was gripped by him and he pulled Hijikata to nestle nicely on Gintoki's lap. Ignoring those tears that urged Gintoki to wipe, he pressed his forehead against Hijikata's, letting the man's sniffles be heard only.

"Isn't that why we are meant for each other, Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki said, gazing at the closed eyed lad.

Hijikata slowly opened his eyes, and met the calm red eyes staring back at him.

"Really, Hijikata-kun? Is it that difficult for you to tell me that you miss me?"

Hijikata bowed his head and wanted to hide away when Gintoki cupped both his cheeks.

"Making up stupid stories just to hide that. Acting tough and all. Seriously, you are troublesome. But then again, it won't be troublesome if it is not Hijikata-kun."

"I..," Hijikata wanted to say something but could not find the words.

Gintoki sighed. "Baka mayora, how many times must I tell you? Just be yourself with me. Whatever demon chief nonsense or otaku nonsense, I'm still here for you, aren't I? If you say something sappy, I will not leave you, dammit."

Those words of Gintoki caused him to break down even more as his body shuddered in fits of tears.

"Hai, hai," Gintoki chuckled and wrapped his arms around the lad for a strong embrace. "You're here for this, right? Now get what you wanted and stop crying already."

"I'm not crying, teme!" Hijikata managed to scoff.

Gintoki patted his head. "Yeah, yeah. You're the demon chief of Shisengumi, Hijikata Toushiro!"

"Shut up!"

They remained in that position for awhile, enjoying each other warmth and scent. Gintoki continued to comfort him, patting the head but the lad was making a waterfall on his chest.

"Can you stop crying already?" Gintoki grumbled, getting impatient.

Hijikata buried his face on Gintoki's shoulder. "I don't know why it won't stop."

"Ah maybe you're hungry. I have mayonnaise in the fridge. Let me go and get it-"

"Don't leave me, Yorozuya!" Hijikata pulled him down.

Gintoki scratched his head and an idea came to his mind. He pulled Hijikata away from his shoulder and once again directed him to look at him.

"Listen, dear mayora."

Hijikata covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve while fixing his eyes on Gintoki. "What?"

Gintoki settled on a soft smile. "You're the only one in my heart and no one else. No matter how pretty or hot that girl is in this anime, they are either a gorilla, a bondage masochist, a transgender enthusiast or a drunk terminator. If there is anyone who can satisfy me and my crazy wants, it's you. I'm happy with you, Hiji-puppy."

"Don't call me that," Hijikata pouted. "You're not lying. You better not lie. I'll punch you if you do."

"I don't lie in this kind of matter, sweetheart. Do you like what you hear? You stopped crying," Gintoki chuckled, playfully twisting the tip of his V fringe.

Hijikata blushed at Gintoki's habit of playing his hair. It tickled him that a smile broke out of his dampened face.

"So now open your legs for me."

"Ah?" flinched Hijikata as he punched Gintoki in the face.

"Domestic violence!" Gintoki wailed.

Hijikata quickly hid under the blanket. "I want to sleep. I didn't get any for the past few days because of you."

"Eh, it's my fault again?" Gintoki grumbled, as he stared at the bump of the blanket. "Oi, don't sleep. Come on. Just one round."

"No!"

Gintoki gritted his teeth and ruffled his white curls. "What if I say we will have mayonnaise fondue tonight?"

The uniformed lad sprang up and leaned closely to Gintoki. "Three-tiers fountain? It have to be three-tiers fountain, you know!"

"Three-tiers, ten-tiers, whatever you want," Gintoki said before Hijikata pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Mayo fondue! I can't wait, Gin-gin," Hijikata giggled with the silverhead petname and casually licked his lips without realising Gintoki was falling into ecstasy for each of every inch the tongue touched.

"Baby V!" Gintoki flopped onto him and desperately gasped. "Give back my time wasted on comforting you! You better let me do you for the two weeks you left me hanging. I swear my balls hibernated enough!"

Despite his nose and eyes being red from the sheer crying, the vice chief chuckled with a bright smile. His arms found their way around Gintoki's neck and he voiced lowly in the most seductive style ever.

"So how do you want to be served, Shiroyasha-san?"

Relieved that his lover returned back to his normal self, Gintoki closed the gap between them.

"As hot as Goku's Kamehameha."

Laughter cracked between the two as Gintoki pulled the blanket over them, drifting themselves into a fierceful exchange of passionate love-making that even Sadaharu felt uneasy guarding the door.

"Sadaharu, what's wrong?" said the bright oranged hair girl as she arrived, patting the head. "Did you eat something at the street again?"

A small sinister chuckle was heard behind her and she jawdropped at the sight of brownhead biting a half-finished chuubert.

"I know why."

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
